The Eternity Saga
by Eternal
Summary: And so begins a new saga...one strange, but that began before any realized in, behind the scenes...


It all began one fateful day as Goku was just sitting around the house. He was getting bitch-slapped by his wife Chi-Chi once again for allowing Gohan to fight in mortal combat. Gohan sat there watching Goko getting bitched out and laughed at his dad, but it only came out as a snicker while Chi-Chi was around. He waited for another twenty minutes until Chi-Chi left, and Goko dropped to the ground as if he'd just been hammered by a dozen Cells. He sat there perspiring and curled himself up in fetal position.   
  
Gohan walked over to him. "Good going again Dad." He said with a cheesy smile on his face. But suddenly the smile faded, and a dark scowl appeared over his face. His entire visage went dark and a powerful black aura surrounded him. He spoke with a deep and powerful voice to Goku. "Yes.. Good going Dad. You covered well again." He laughed a dark maniacal laughter. "That little bitch fell for it again. How stupid of an ass does she think you are? Does she really believe you are that naive? Apparently she is. She still hasn't figured out who the real power and brains of this operation is. I can't believe my genetic code has some of her dna in it. I'll have to work on a way to purge such filth from my system." His eyes glowed evilly as he looked down at the frightened Goku who shivered curled up on the ground. He spoke with a squeaky voice. "Don't hurt me again Gohan. I swear I won't make anymore screw ups. I'll make sure all your plans go accordingly. I will ensure you are the supreme deity of all reality, I swear." Gohan scowled and kicked the laying Goku in the gut. "Quite talking intelligently. It might become habit, and you might say something beyond your classification of intelligence on accident. If that happens, may the saiyan god help you, because I'll blast you into the next five dimensions you dumbass."  
  
Goku stood up carefully, still shaking as he observed his all powerful son. He thought to himself. "That little bastard. I'm gonna kick his ass one of these days. Now I know exactly how Vegeta felt about me. I understand exactly what he's going through. Maybe I can secretly tell Vegeta and we can team up to beat the living hell out of this little freak that thinks he's a god. Goku of course kept his stupid smile on his face, and his eyes bright as if he were obliviously following Gohan's orders. Gohan continued to send out his spiel of regular crap. "I will be the absolute, supreme, all-powerful, entity of ALL existence, and none will be my equal! HAHAHAHAHA!" Goku scowled inside of himself. "I knew I should have beat that kid when he was smaller. Who would have known that puberty would have not only made him the most powerful being in all of existence, but turn him into the biggest asshole in all of creation as well."   
  
Gohan smiled a psychotic evil grin and looked at Goku. "Don't even think about it you fool. I know that you think that somehow, someway you can defeat me, but you can't. I am superior, and always will be. I am beyond the levels of any Saiyan. A Saiyan to the Tenth Level. The next step is to take Trunk's time traveling device which he hid well and use it to travel back in time. There I can train and make it back to this time period and I will be even more powerful then ever! Trunks disappeared nearly three years ago, around the time I reached my power. He must have sensed the change in me, and fled. But I know that the time device didn't work, because I would have sensed a temporal distortion. Where has that little fool been?"  
  
But even as he spoke this, appearing instantly in front of him stood Trunks. Trunk's hair glowed a fierce white that was brighter then the sun. His eyes were vacant and void, as if there was no humanity left in him. He spoke with a voice that echoed and permeated the entire region. His voice alone shattered the house they stood in, and cracking the ground below them for miles. "It has been so long since I have seen a living soul... But now I can destroy you Gohan. You are no longer even a challenge. I will save this world. I did not stop the androids to only have it taken over by a foolish boy with insane power levels. For the sake of the entire world, you must die..."   



End file.
